User blog:Isaacyeap/Winx Club, Pretty Cure
'Winx Club, Pretty Cure & Mega Man: When Worlds Collide' It is a twelve part story arc epic spanning three comic titles based on Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide (thirteen part story arc spanning four comic titles if including Worlds Collide: Prelude)- Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe, and Archie Mega Man. Characters Main Character: *Yeap Jie Ling, Isaac / Mega Man *Omega-Xis / War-Rock Winx Club: *Bloom *Stella *Musa *Tecna *Flora *Layla / Aisha Pretty Cures: *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mega Man Characters (First and Only appearance): *Megaman Classics *Proto Man / Blues *Megaman X *Zero *Axl *Megaman Zero *Megaman ZX *Megaman ZX Model A *Megaman Volnutt *Megaman.EXE *Megaman Starforce Space Heroes of Present & Future: *Colonel.EXE *OVER-1 *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo *Hanasaki Kaoruko / Cure Flower Heroes of Past (Flashback only): *Duo *Cure Ange *Cure Empress Rival Characters: *Kiryuu Michiru / Cure Bright Alt. *Kiryuu Kaoru / Cure Windy Alt. *Regina *Bass / Forte Secondary Characters: *Dr. Thomas Light *Mr. Akiyama Makuro *Dr. Yuichiro Hikari *Auto *Ra Moon *Alia *Commander Signas *Douglas *Roll Caskett *Rockman Ciel / Ciel *Rokko Chan *Negie *Shiina Tamai *Geraldine Ng *Nursofia *Jina *Yeon Soo *Spiritia Rosenberg *Roxy *Quint *Fake Man Returning Characters: *DX 1: **Tsukino Usagi / Sailor Moon **Mizuno Ami / Sailor Mercury **Hino Rei / Sailor Mars **Kino Makoto / Sailor Jupiter **Aino Minako / Sailor Venus **Meiou Setsuna / Sailor Pluto **Tenou Haruka / Sailor Uranus **Kaiou Michiru / Sailor Neptune **Tomoe Hotaru / Sailor Saturn **Kou Seiya / Sailor Star Fighter **Kou Taiki / Sailor Star Maker **Kou Yaten / Sailor Star Healer **SRN. 001 Terra **SRN. 002 Mercury **SRN. 003 Venus **SRN. 004 Mars **SRN. 005 Jupiter **SRN. 006 Saturn **SRN. 007 Uranus **SRN. 008 Pluto **SRN. 009 Neptune **Sunstar *DX2: **Ichigo Momomiya **Minto Aizawa **Retasu Midorikawa **Bu-Ling Huang **Zakuro Fujiwara **Ringo Akai **Dangan Man **Konro Man **Aircon Man **Komuso Man **Clock Men **Compass Man **Rockman Shadow Villains: *Tng Bee Lian, Daphne *Yeap Jie Zhi, Mark *The Trix: **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Cyborg **Raven **Beast Boy *Metal Sonic (Eggman's Dead Enforcer) *Bass (Wily's Dead Enforcer) *Terble *Copy Robot / Mega Man? *Chaos Devil *Orbot *Cubot Roboticized Masters (EWN): *Cut Bloom / Cut Bright *Ice Egret / Ice Windy *Magnet Dream *Flame Rouge *Spark Lemonade *Tornado Mint *Dive Aqua *Pharaoh Rose *Top Peach *Flash Berry *Crash Pine *Jewel Passion *Wood Blossom *Gemini Marine *Quick Sunshine *Shadow Moonlight *Metal Meldoy *Crystal Rhythm *Time Beat *Charge Muse *Ring Happy *Fire Sunny *Star Peace *Bubble Beauty *Solar Heart *Aqua Diamond *Concrete Rosetta *Blade Sword *Terra Moon *Sting Mercury *Flame Mars *Storm Jupiter *Spark Venus *Chill Pluto *Launch Neptune *Armored Uranus *Boomerang Saturn *Roxy Quint *Sunstar Starlights Robot Masters: DLN (D'octor '''L'ight 'N'umber) *DLN. 003 Cut Man *DLN. 004 Guts Man *DLN. 005 Ice Man *DLN. 006 Bomb Man *DLN. 007 Fire Man *DLN. 008 Elec Man *DLN. 00A Time Man *DLN. 00B Oil Man *DLN. 065 Concrete Man *DLN. 066 Tornado Man *DLN. 067 Splash Woman *DLN. 068 Plug Man *DLN. 069 Jewel Man *DLN. 070 Hornet Man *DLN. 071 Magma Man *DLN. 072 Galaxy Man '''DWN (D'octor '''W'ily 'N'umber) *DWN. 009 Metal Man *DWN. 010 Air Man *DWN. 011 Bubble Man *DWN. 012 Quick Man *DWN. 013 Crash Man (Clashman) *DWN. 014 Flash Man *DWN. 015 Heat Man *DWN. 016 Wood Man *DLWN. 017 Needle Man *DLWN. 018 Magnet Man *DLWN. 019 Gemini Man *DLWN. 020 Hard Man *DLWN. 021 Top Man *DLWN. 022 Snake Man *DLWN. 023 Spark Man *DWN. 024 Shadow Man *DWN. 033 Gravity Man *DWN. 034 Wave Man *DWN. 035 Stone Man *DWN. 036 Gyro Man *DWN. 037 Star Man *DWN. 038 Charge Man *DWN. 039 Napalm Man *DWN. 040 Crystal Man *DWN. 049 Freeze Man *DWN. 050 Junk Man *DWN. 051 Burst Man *DWN. 052 Cloud Man *DWN. 053 Spring Man *DWN. 054 Slash Man *DWN. 055 Shade Man *DWN. 056 Turbo Man *DWN. 057 Tengu Man *DWN. 058 Astro Man *DWN. 059 Sword Man *DWN. 060 Clown Man *DWN. 061 Search Man *DWN. 062 Frost Man *DWN. 063 Grenade Man *DWN. 064 Aqua Man *DWN. 073 Blade Man *DWN. 074 Pump Man *DWN. 075 Commando Man *DWN. 076 Chill Man *DWN. 077 Sheep Man *DWN. 078 Strike Man *DWN. 079 Nitro Man *DWN. 080 Solar Man '''DCN (D'octor '''C'ossack 'N'umbers) *DCN. 025 Bright Man *DCN. 026 Toad Man *DCN. 027 Drill Man *DCN. 028 Pharaoh Man *DCN. 029 Ring Man *DCN. 030 Dust Man *DCN. 031 Dive Man *DCN. 032 Skull Man '''MXN (M'''ister '''X N'''umber) *DXN. 041 Blizzard Man *DXN. 042 Centaur Man *DXN. 043 Flame Man *DXN. 044 Knight Man *DXN. 045 Plant Man *DXN. 046 Tomahawk Man *DXN. 047 Wind Man *DXN. 048 Yamato Man '''KGN (K'in'G N'''umber) *KGN. 001 Dynamo Man *KGN. 002 Cold Man *KGN. 003 Ground Man *KGN. 004 Pirate Man *KGN. 005 Burner Man *KGN. 006 Magic Man '''WWN (W'ily '''W'ars 'N'umbers) *WWN. 01 Buster Rod G *WWN. 02 Mega Water S *WWN. 03 Hyper Storm H '''MKN ([http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_Killers 'M'ega Man 'K'iller] 'N'umber) *MKN. 001 Enker *MKN. 002 Punk *MKN. 003 Ballade List of Worlds Collide Issues The story line is split up into three acts (with the exception of the prologue), each which is consisting of four issues: Prelude *Side A: Precure All Stars New Stage 2 *Side B: Winx Club #69 / Sonic the Hedgehog #247 *Side C: Mega Man #23 / Sonic Universe #50 Season 1: Kindred Spirits *Mega Man #24 (Part One) *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_Universe_Issue_51 Sonic Universe #51] (Part Two) *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Issue_248 Sonic the Hedgehog #248] (Part Three) *Mega Man #25 (Part Four) Season 2: Into The Warzone *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_Universe_Issue_52 Sonic Universe #52] (Part Five) *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Issue_249 Sonic the Hedgehog #249] (Part Six) *Mega Man #26 (Part Seven) *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_Universe_Issue_53 Sonic Universe #53] (Part Eight) Season 3: Chaos Clash *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Issue_250 Sonic the Hedgehog #250] (Part Nine) *Mega Man #27 (Part Ten) *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_Universe_Issue_54 Sonic Universe #54] (Part Eleven) *[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Issue_251 Sonic the Hedgehog #251] (Part Twelve) Similarities between Winx Club, Precure & Mega Man: There are similar things in Winx Club, Precure & Megaman. The list below gives you several things that are similar between the three series: ■The main protagonists are Leaders (Bloom, Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach, Cure Blossom, Cure Melody, Cure Happy, Cure Heart and Mega Man). ■The main antagonists are Female Megaman Characters (Rockman Ciel, Rokko Chan & Spritia Rosenberg). ■The main antagonists are from All Stars Deluxe (Sailor Moon, Stardroids, Tokyo Mew Mew & Dimension Robots). ■The main protagonists has Traitor rivals (Kiryuu Michiru, Jack Corvus, Kiryuu Kaoru, Queen Virgo, Higashi Setsuna, Acid Ace, Ellen Kurokawa, Burai, Regina and Bass). ■The main protagonists has Lone / Hidden rival (Tsukikage Yuri, Hidden Phantom, Hikawa Iona, Kenzaki Makoto, Protoman (Blues), Aida Mana and Rockman Ciel). ■The main protagonists have the Past Heroes (Cure Ange, Cure Empress & Duo). ■The main protagonists have the Space, Present & Future Heroes (Cure Flower, Cure Ace, Cure Echo, Colonel.EXE & Over-1). ■The main protagonists are not appearances from Happiness Charge Precure & Precure All Stars New Stage 3 (Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko & Hikawa Iona). Category:Blog posts